Log: Running the Galva-Gauntlet
Grimlock says, "HEY." Grimlock says, "HEY YOU AUTOBOTS!" Autobot Scout Hound says, "What is it, Grimlock? Something going on out there?" Grimlock says, "No!" Grimlock says, "It boring! So me Grimlock say is time for TRAINING STUFF." Autobot Scout Hound says, "We're not going to do it in the shopping district again? Grimlock says, "Uh. Whut?" Grimlock says, "NO!" Grimlock says, "ME Grimlock say we use TRAINING ROOM. Dummy!" Red Alert says, "What?! I haven't gotten word that that's been approved for use again, Grimlock." Autobot Scout Hound says, "Especially after all those Autobots reported those scorching injuries." Nightbeat says, "I still say we ought to give it the old concrete shoes." Grapple says, "Good news, chaps!" Grapple says, "I think I /may/ have fixed the training room -- it could use a good stress test!" Steeltread says, "Sounds like Grimlock wants to do just that." Steeltread says, "How're you doing, Grapple?" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock test YOU! With smashing!" Grimlock says, "So hurry up and get here! That ORDER! 'cuz me Grimlock IN CHARGE!" Red Alert says, "Ah. Thank you, Grapple." Grapple says, "I daresay I feel rather chuffed, Steeltread, with the work on the new b-- wh-- smash /me/?! Oh -- Oh dear!" Kingfisher Swoop says, "What 'bout smashing?" Steeltread says, "No worries, Grapple....you're not in his department." Grimlock says, "Me say you all come to Training room NOW!" Grimlock says, "Sept him Grapple. Him no good fighter." Kingfisher Swoop says, "Him good at other things." Kingfisher Swoop says, "Like..uh....." Kingfisher Swoop says, ".....Uuuuhhh...." Grapple sounds like he might cry. "I-- I have business to attend to anyway, if you'll all excuse me, I--" Nightbeat says, "...like tryin' to kill me?" Grapple suddenly clicks off. Autobot Scout Hound says, "I'm not sure that helped us out much, guys." Red Alert reminds, "Nor am I." Then he pauses and considers. "However, it would be proper of me to be on hand for the test run, just in case things don't go as hoped." Which they usually don't. Red Alert seems to be taking his precious time getting down to the training room. "Hmmm. It /looks/ all right," he mutters. Then, louder, "Someone remind me to have someone else verify this circuit breakers." Grimlock waits! He's...not very good at it. "Hn. Me Grimlock say, is time for TRAINING STUFF." he says, glancing around the empty room. "Me just...need...make thingie work." he produces a remote, and starts attempting to push the buttons with his massive dino-fingers. "Hnnn. Me Grimlock make thingie work! It work, or me SMASH!" Steeltread climbs his way down the ladder to the training chamber and looks around. "hmmm...almost like the one on Alteron." Hound enters the training room at a casual saunter before turning to look over at the Dinobot commander as he punches the hell out of those buttons. "Be careful, Grimlock! You can't break it...Grapple's not gonna be around to fix it for a while!" Swoop doesn't even bother with ladders. He just jumps on down 'cause he a true playa, fo' real. "Well, this not Alteron, silly tank-guy. This Earf! But enough of that. Training time, right!?" Red Alert lags behind the others, and once he's down here, he moves to a panel near the controls that Grimlock is operating and opens it up, optics narrowed as he inspects what's inside. "Normal wear and tear is... well, not okay, but compared to what we have been getting, Hound, it would be an improvement. I'm more worried about the constructs gaining self-awareness than I with Grimlock breaking the control panel." Grimlock glares at Hound. "Me Grimlock CAN break it!" he says, "Me Grimlock can break ANYTHING!" Truer words have never been spoken. He hmms, and makes a few more beeps & boops as he starts pushing buttons at random...and finally opts for a more direct approach. "HEY! COMPUTER! YOU DO WHAT ME GRIMLOCK SAY!" he yells. "ME GRIMLOCK SAY MAKE, Uhh....hologram stuff!" And with that, the air shimmers, and the holograms convalesce into an orange desert landscape- you know the kind! "That better!" Hound swivels from side to side, looking around at the new environment they find themselves in, before he turns to look over at Grimlock. "Well, I don't mind being proven wrong when it's good that I am." Steeltread snerks. "oh THIS is rich." he says pretty much ignoring swoop and looking around the landscape. 'well.....I guess it's time to get ready." he says as his helmet snaps onto his head and his faceplate slides up. Nightbeat shows up and saunters in nonchalantly. He inquires, "Hey Grimlock, if you can break anything, how about taking a break from all that shouting?' Because, seriously, all that shouting? Ow. That's hurting his audios. "YEAH, GRIMLOCK," Swoop SCREAMS. "TAKE BREAK FROM YELLING SO ME SWOOP HAVE CHANCE!" He struts up to Nightbeat, "HOW THAT?" Nightbeat sinks down to his knees and whimpers, hands clutched tightly over his audios. Oh Primus, it *hurts*. Swoop bends down and gives Nightbeat a few, hearty slaps on the shoulder. "IT OKAY. ME HERE FOR YOU." Red Alert gets the panel closed just as the change in scenery seems to cause it to fade from view. To his senses, there's still always something a little 'fake' smelling about a training room, but he's gotten used to overlooking it. As Grimlock and then Swoop shout as loud as possible, Red Alert winces and brings one hand up to cover his audio sensors... but doesn't do more, content to let Swoop concentrate on Nightbeat. Grimlock neatly ignores Nightbeat's pain, and hmms again looking at the remote. "Hnnn. Hey! Me Grimlock figure this out! Button say 'G!' G must be for me Grimlock! Yeah! That mean thingie do what me say!" and the button is pushed! And a Galvatron hologram shows up. "Hrr. That okay, me guess." he shrugs, and turns to the motley collection of Autobots, pointing over at Galvatron. "Me Grimlock say, GO FIGHT THAT GUY!" Hound has already lowered the sensitivity on his audo sensors but still the reverberations from the Dinobots voices causes to sway briefly as his gyros are knocked off kilter briefly. At the appearance of the Galvatron hologram, however, he raises his portable holoprojector and aims it at the spot just behind the hologram. "Sure thing, Grimlock, but I'll do it my way. I've got one I've really wanted to try..." The Galvatron hologram shimmers into existence -- and his first moments are, well, bewildered confusion and angry growling as he sees the Autobot legions. Clearly, he is open for an attack from anyone who dares! Generic Purple Robot has arrived. Nightbeat falls over from the slapping, flat on his face, and he curls up on the floor, twitching. He makes a noise that might be 'mrgle' and hopes that the Dinobots will be too busy fighting Galvatron to shout right in his audios. Steeltread shakes his head. "Nightbeat? Red Alert? Are you two able to turn down your sensitivity?" The hologram that Hound summons up, looking larger and even more impressively purple then Galvatron himself, turns and lumbers around to face the Decepticon leader. The massive robot looks down, extending a hand, which has a visible hole in the middle of the palm. He speaks in an emotionless voice at Galvatron. "Resistance will be met with approriate force. Compilance is advised." Swoop rubs his chin and loudly 'HMMMMMMM's to himself. "Him Private Eye acting funny. Need doctor, maybe." He shrugs, "Oh well. That for another time." With the kicking of hologram sand, he bounds over to Steeltread and taps him on the shoulder. "Hey, you. Go hit Sandcastle-head." Galvatron whirls around to face the huge purple robot. "YOU /DARE/?!" the Decepticon leader -- or facsimile thereof -- roars, attempting to take a violent swing at the robot's torso. Of course, it whiffs -- solid hologram passing through immaterial hologram, causing the polygons to glitch up for a second -- but with his back turned, Galvatron is even more of a sitting duck! "I automatically increase filtering on my own siren frequencies. However," Red Alert sniffs, "with reduced sensitivity comes the increased chance that I won't hear, see, or smell something essential, something especially important when I'm here to oversee the test run of the holochamber. It's unpleasant, but I simply must deal with overloads in order to properly perform my duties." He's standing by, apparently under the belief that he's just here to watch. Nightbeat mumbles, "Yes. It's called getting overcharged enough that I can't see straight." Aside from that? No, not really. Why would he subject himself to this if he could avoid it? Shakily, he gets to his feet, he draws his revolver, as if pulling it out from a shoulder strap. He checks it, counting the laser bullets. Nope, not enough to deal with Galvatron. Steeltread turns his head and takes a good look at the galvatron. "hmm...." he says before looking to Red Alert. "all right, Red. I'm probably gonna make your audios hurt then." He says before another weapons system appears and attaches itself to his shoulders and hips. Hound is standing a safe distance away, his optics swiveling from the controls of his portable holo projector to Galvatron, as he imputs commands to his own projection. The tall robot does indeed fizzle as Galvatron flies through it but then turns and aims his hand, palm out, toward the Decepticon leader. "Protocol O13 engaged. Cease functioning of aggressive target." A large red beam flies from the the GPR's hand but passes harmlessly over Galvatron's head. Of course, if it had hit, it still would have been harmless but that's special effects for you. Red Alert mutters, "I'm used to it." He stays back from the fight and studies the Galvatron simulation, optics narrowed, carefully watching how it responds to everything in the training room. Grimlock ...just stares. "OH COME ON!" he says, looking at the Autobots. "Him RIGHT THERE! Shoot him! Shoot him lots!" he even facepalms. How's he supposed to win a war with a bunch of Autobots who'd rather talk and plan (and make holograms) than properly fight! "Me Grimlock show you how!" he says- and opens fire! Grimlock strikes Galvatron with Zappo!. "GRRRRAAHHHH!" the Decepticon leader roars as his punch fails. "HOLOGRAMS?! CEASE THIS TRICKERY, AUTOBOTS, AND FIGHT ME LIKE /REAL/ ROB--" Galvatron turns around just in time to take Grimlock's bolt to the chest. "ARGH!" Swoop was drawing circles in the sand with a finger when Grimlock started yelling. "Huh? Oh! Oh yeah!" He spins around on a heel and scowls at 'Galvatron'. "You! You ugly 'cause you purple! Purple is ugly color! Therefore, you ugly!" And just in case that RED HOT insult wasn't painful enough (as if), he fires a round of lasers at him. Galvatron evades Swoop's Kapowie! attack. The GPR, apparently hurt by Swoop's words, dissipates from view as Grimlock's shot connects. Hound, meanwhile, transforms into his jeep mode as the the shooting starts. He revs his engine, driving off to the right, as his turret swivels to the track Galvatron's direction before opening fire with a rapid stream of laser fire. Hound shifts into his jeep mode, lowering himself down onto the ground before his arms and legs slide out of sight to be replaced by his tires, his seats and windshield pop up, and a machine gun turret telescopes upward at the back. Hound is now ready to roll. Hound strikes Galvatron with Laser. Nightbeat sighs and rubs his forehead with one of his hands. Okay, the sooner that they take down the hologram of big, purple, and gruseome, the sooner he can go hide under his recharging berth with a box over his head, trying to blot the ringing out of his audios. Grimacing, he takes aim with the space revolver and snaps off a shot at Galvatron. Nightbeat strikes Galvatron with Space Revolver. Generic Purple Robot fades from view. Steeltread chuckles at that as the heavy weapons swing around and attach themselves to his arms. "you're gonna find something odd about me, Grimlock. I've never been a brawler." He says into his faceplate (which he probably can't hear). On the weapon pods two heavy mini-guns colored dark blue, the same color as the new chest plate and weapon pods on his shoulders and legs. However.....a close look isn't what the galvatron hologram is gonna get as the four rotary guns on the arm weapon mods start to spin. 'Time to test these out. low power first." And lasers start to pepper Galvatron's form. Galvatron evades Steeltread's Gatling assault (energy saver) attack. "NNGH!" Galvatron grunts. He ducks under Swoop's shot, but in doing so, is struck by Hound's fire and Nightbeat's revolver blast, both impacting his side and back. The Decepticon leader twitches with rage, sidestepping Steeltread's assault and preparing to return fire. "NNNGH. It will take MUCH more than this to fell me, /AUTOBOTS/," he says, raising his cannon to fire a relatively low-power blast up at Swoop. He knows full well the benefits of aerial bombardment -- so better to take out the one of the group who's flying, so he can rout the rest on the ground. "/MUCH/ MORE!" Swoop evades Galvatron's Anti-Air Shot attack. Hound has cut across the hologrammatic orange sands, kicking up a cloud of dust, as he drives at an angle acrosss the training field battleground. As he sees Galvatron opening fire at Swoop Hound gets an idea and so he turns and aims the barrel of his turret up at the space above Galvatron. "You want much more, Gavaltron? Then try giving this a try!" Sky Lynx has arrived. "W-what!? Why Sandcastle-Head go for me?" Swoop shrieks as he does a super cool evasion technique (it's really just him falling over and rolling to the side) to escape the blast's sting. "Hmpth. Bet someone programmed it to do that," he says with a scowl. "Probably...HIM RED 'LERT! 'Cause him technical and whathaveyou." With a sour swagger and a none-to-pleased look on his face, the Dinobot struts up to the Countach-bot and gives him a light shove on the back. "Just stand around! Yeah, good job! NOT!" Nightbeat tries to circle around Galvatron and get behind him, because honestly, that's a much safer place to be, and Ma Sigma didn't raise no dummy, here. The detective ponders the most efficient way of combatting Galvatron - oh, probably behind the controls of a Destroyer-class warship, really. Dinobots are a good start, though. Putting the revolver away, he goes for one of his pistols insteal - his photon pistols! Nightbeat strikes Galvatron with Photon Pistol. "That better!" Grimlock says- he says, "Keep up shootings! Use, uuuuuh, teamworks!" he growls, and then he keeps firing as well- because, well, shooty lasers are FUN. He pauses, however, as he sees Swoop shoving Red Alert. "Hey! You Swoop no do that!" he snarls. "That me GRIMLOCK job!" and with that, he bodily picks Red Alert up, and heaves him in Galvatron's general direction! Grimlock strikes Galvatron with Double-blaster!. Red Alert is first shoved by Swoop. He starts to protest. "Now look here! I am here to monitor the repair work of one of /my/ troops! Need I remind you that I do /not/ fall under Grimlock's comma-" and it's about this point in time that Red Alert is picked up and bodily /thrown/ at Galvatron by the same person who is /not/ his boss, blast it all! Red Alert strikes Galvatron with ram. Steeltread tries his hardest to track where Galvatron is going....but his aim isn't really all that great. "hmmm.....targeting system is off. Let's see if I can actually hit him." He says to himself as he tries to follow Galvatron's movements with the Mini-guns on his arms. Galvatron evades Steeltread's Gatling Assault (low power) attack. The hologram of Sky Lynx, fluttering it's wings slowly, before he curves his long neck around to look down at Galvatron. "Why, I believe this is a proper moment for me to intervene!" He then opens his mouth wide and plunges his neck down toward the Decepticon leader. Swoop claps his hands together as he watches the older Dinobot throw Red Alert mercilessly into the fray. "Yesss! That why you leader!" he shouts, obviously pleased with this course of action. Now that /that/ was taken care of, it's back to throwing insults (and missiles) at 'Galvatron'. "Hey! You still purple and ugly and have little pointy things on head like..like.." He stoops over and one of his wings clicks before sending a gold capped rocket off at the Decepticon. "Like pointy cactus!" Galvatron evades Swoop's Asplodey! attack. Dee-Kal says, "Err, ahoy, aloha..." Dee-Kal says, "I put a message on the newsgroups... Um, it is a wanted notice for EDC Jayson Redfield." Besieged on all sides -- by lasers, rockets, holograms of Sky Lynx, and even Red Alert! It is Red Alert slamming into him that knocks Galvatron down -- but he just grabs the Autobot Security Director and throws him away, toward the holographic Sky Lynx's head! "NYYARRRGH!" the Decepticon leader bellows. "I /TIRE/ OF THIS!" he howls. Galvatron's cannon now turns toward Steeltread, the golden armor of the new Autobot glinting in the desert sun, and thus attacting the visual attention of the Decepticon overlord. "YOU," he bellows, "FEEL MY UNFETTERED /WRATH/!" Galvatron charges at Steeltread, attempting to smash the warrior's head with both fists. Galvatron strikes Steeltread with Axehandle. Dee-Kal sounds embarrassed. "He has become dangerous... he wishes to find Mander Spike Witwicky and... well... kill him." Red Alert starts out with, "Yaaaarggh!" and then there's the sound of metal landing on dirt. "I'll look into it later, Dee-Kal," he finishes weakly. "That good!" Grimlock says as the other Autobots gang up on the Decepticommander! He shows no sympathy to Steeltread as he's struck- instead, just wading into the thick of things himself- the dinobot HAD been waiting quite some time, really. "In real situ-ation, me go smash him Galvatron FIRST." he says, and attempts to grab hold of the Decepticommander and *BASH!* him into a handy orange rock! "But this training, so me let you guys go first." Grimlock strikes Galvatron with That's a big rock, don't you think?. Dee-Kal becomes firm. "No, Master Red, this is not for later. This is for from now, onwards. Mander Spike Witwicky. May. Die. Nightbeat says, "Wasn't Kup just telling us we have to go through human channels and work wit' the human authorities?" The hologram of Sky Lynx flies upward into the illusion of sky, avoiding the airborne Red Alert, before diving toward the groundborne Galvatron. Midway through his flight his undercarriage releases, the front and back legs sliding out, before the head appears and the Lynx part lands in front of Galvatron with a growl. Hound, some distance away in jeep mode, is quite pleased with himself. "I spent a lot of time on that one...glad I know it works now!" Red Alert's own tone becomes firm. And irate. "I had not been aware that EDC's own security measures were such a deplorable mess that they could not keep a single rogue away from Commander Witwicky. However, I suppose I really shouldn't be /shocked/."" Dee-Kal says, "Jayson is a dear friend. I could not ask for more fun or better company... but he has been influenced by a control device. It has smurfed his personality around. Mad him cold, like ice. He is a *killer*, now." Steeltread oofs as galvatron nails him pretty hard. "ugh...he hits pretty hard." he says before snapping his arm out to the side and having that one weapon pod retract onto his back. The back of his hand suddenly pops out a small blade where he tries to punch Galvatron in the gut with. Steeltread strikes Galvatron with Forearm blade. Dee-Kal says, "He was not wearing one before, and he is wearing one now. That is all the EDC know for certain, as do I. THe nature of the device is not as important as Jayson's capture, Nightbeat-sama... Master Nightbeat." Nightbeat says, "One *what*?" Red Alert goes flying towards Faux Lynx, although the hologram moves out of the way before he can go through its head. He pulls himself to a sitting position, now sporting several nice new dents, and frowns as something comes over the radio. He sighs, and fires at the Galvatron construct, but his mind is obviously elsewhere. Red Alert has encrypted this channel. Red Alert strikes Galvatron with Handheld Pistol - Medium. Dee-Kal says, "Ah, good point. A lapel pin badge. Of the Angle-Land flag - British flag - the 'Union Jack'." Kingfisher Swoop says, "Uh..what?" Nightbeat says, "Y'know, humans *do* change their clothing. Keep 'em from stinking." Red Alert says, "Dee-Kal, unless Commander Witwicky is in /immediate/ danger - as in, Redfield is in the room with him, or similar, this will have. To. Wait. However, this strikes me very much as an internal matter of the EDC's." Dee-Kal says, "Hey, you guys. This is too important. You know Spike Witwicky? Your first human contact? Who is now the GEneral of the EDC and a good *friend* of the Autobots?" Red Alert says, "After all, I know that /I/ would certainly not be pleased if /their/ security personel arrived and began giving orders concerning our internal affairs, and I can only imagine they'd feel the same way if I did the same." There's a pause, and then he mutters, "Not that they don't need it." Nightbeat says, "Hey, *I* don't know the man, personally, but if we respect him, we'll follow of the protocols of his people." Nightbeat is just a bit distracted by the banter on the radio. Oh slag, he's fighting holo-Galvatron, right? Him and half the Autobot army, it seems. It doesn't rain but it pours. During a tornado. With hail. And then his hood gets dented, and he has to go and get it banged out, and it turns out that Punch just wants to hit him with a hammer. Okay, so maybe it's not exactly like that, but it's close. Frustrated, he unleashes his pathetic little detective punch. Nightbeat strikes Galvatron with Punch, not Counterpunch. Dee-Kal says, "Master Red, I have been requested by the EDC to make the post and inform all who I can. I am doing so! It is what I do. Prevention is better than cure, as Mom always says. We are not to kill anyone, just stop certain things or people from smurfing into contact. Mander Rodimus told me to do my best. This is important." Dee-Kal says, "Anyhow... I have done my best so far... I cannot do more for now. Please do what you can... when you can. I know the Autobots are the *best*." Red Alert says, "I am not arguing its importance, only its immediacy." This fight is really going poorly for Galvatron all of a sudden. He is 1. shanked by Steeltread 2. holo-pestered by Hound (and 'Sky Lynx') 3. lasered by Red Alert 4. socked in the jaw by Nightbeat. And then, the coupe de grace comes when Grimlock grabs hold of him and smashes him into a rock so hard the rock, despite being a hologram, /explodes/. Galvatron is quick to rise, however, climbing to a crouch and wiping energon from his mouth. "You'll pay for that, Dinobot," he says, his voice a harsh, raspy whisper. "Pay dearly INDEED!" Galvatron's cannon, glowing an intense, burning, bright orange, is leveled toward the Dinobot Commander, and with a resounding /BWOOM/, a hellish beam of energy launches toward Grimlock! Galvatron strikes Grimlock with Cannon. "ARGH!" Grimlock is struck full-on by Galvatron's hellish death-blast! It's simulated, yes- but still painful enough to give the Dinobot a very, very bad day. He flies across the desert landscape, his fall broken by a pile of rock...and he groans. "Hnf! That best you do?" he growls, and forces himself upwards- at which point he transforms, storming forward. "You no stop me Grimlock! Me Grimlock am STRONGEST THERE IS!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Robot T-Rex! barrels forward, and bears down on the decepti-cannon, jaws open wide! He makes a comical little *jump!* at Galvatron, attempting to land on the cannon- at which point those razor-sharp jaws of his descend, aiming to *CHOMP* down on purple and grey metal, rending, tearing, and otherwise doing bad, bad things to the cannon! Robot T-Rex! strikes Galvatron with A severe mauling!. Whatever had been distracting Red Alert seems to have passed, and Red Alert can once more focus on the battle at hand. He pulls himself to a full standing position, the crouches to circle around Galvatron. So far, it's behaving very Galvatron-like, without showing any sign of awareness that he's a hologram. Good. However, there's not much to judge, either - nothing's happened that might make a self-aware hologram suspicious. Rather than firing at Galvatron, Red Alert calls out, "Computer, change backdrop. Switch to the surface of the moon." That should test two things: the computer's responsiveness to his command, and Galvatron's own self-awareness. If the hologram is behaving as it is, 'Galvatron' shouldn't notice the change in settings... Steeltread is pretty thankful that Grimlock has distracted Galvatron. However, his left arm tracks Galvatron's movements as the other weapon pod starts to swing back onto his right arm....his left arm continues to fire on Galvatron...... Steeltread strikes Galvatron with Gatling assault (energy saver). Hound drives across the rapidly changing landscape, causing the two distinct parts of the Sky Lynx holo to pursue him, before Hound comes to a stop beside Red Alert. Hound then transforms, producing his holo projector, before pressing the off switch. "That was a pretty good test...I'm going to let this thing work through the new data. I'm sure the rest of them can handle things." Sky Lynx fades from view. Nightbeat falls down a hole in the holo room, thereby leaving the fight. "NYARGH!" As Grimlock smashes him but good, leaving huge T-Rex footprints in his purple armor, Galvatron indeed fails to notice the changing environs. In fact, from the way he doesn't even seem to look 'round, the hologram is probably just assuming that this is how it's been all along. Unfortunately, the moon seems to be full of holes, though, so Nightbeat evades Galvatron's attempt to shoot him. By falling into a hole. "AUTOBOTS!" he screams, the hologram looking pretty banged-up at this point. Great graphics, though -- they really convey all the little details, like armor plating severing when Steeltread's gatling burst hits just the right spot in his mecha-ligaments. The hologram also seems to be growing more and more unhinged, launching into the sky and then /downward/, sharply, toward Red Alert. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY /BARE HANDS/!" He then attempts a flying tacklechoke. Galvatron strikes Red Alert with Hugglepounce. "Me Grimlock no have bear hands! Me have DINO TEETHS!" he snarls back- and even as Galvatron plows into Red Alert, the dinocommander belches a focused stream of flame at the purple tyrant, only adding to the tons of firepower being poured into him. Can nothing stop Galvatron? Robot T-Rex! strikes Galvatron with BURNINATION!. Red Alert is immediately pleased when Galvatron fails to notice the change in environment... until he's tackle-choked by the big guy. The force of the blow caves in the upper part of his chest, cracking the armor wide and splitting seams. Red Alert is not the sturdiest of mechanoids to begin with, and at this point he's looking very badly damaged. He struggles against the hand at his throat, moves instinctive as a result of panic, and all he can really accomplish is a generic "get away from me!" flail. Galvatron evades Red Alert's Get away from me! attack. Steeltread swings his left weapon pod back. "all right....time to distract him....or try." he says as he goes after Galvatron and tries to smack the back of his head. Steeltread strikes Galvatron with punch. Red Alert might fail at staving off the unwanted advances of Galvatron, but the other two Autobots do a great job prying him off -- although, since Galvatron lunges off of Red Alert when Grimlock /sets him on fire/, it might be a little too hot for comfort for the Security Director. Singed and smoking from the flame-bath, Galvatron then gets a crown-point punched off by Steeltread. The Decepticon leader looks distinctly unamused by this as he spins around to face the golden Autobot. Galvatron rears back with a wild haymaker, attempting to Mike Tyson Steeltread right in the face. "HHRRRAAGGH!" he cries, sparking and badly injured. Galvatron strikes Steeltread with Rock Em Sock Em. "Rargh! You Steeltread too weak to fight Galvatron! Me Grimlock show you how it done!" he growls- and then stompastompastomps forwards, lowering his head to simply *CRASH* into the Decepticon Tyrant- and, well, maybe run him over in the process! Grimlock has a very hard skull, you know. Galvatron evades Robot T-Rex! 's ram attack. Steeltread snaps his head to the side....thankful that his helmet took most of the blow. But as Grimlock actually misses galvatron....the golden mech uses this Opportunity back up. "Time to drop tactics...." he says as he actually transforms.....and tries like hell to blast Galvatron hard. Falling forward, Steeltread's rocket pack close together and deploys it's weapons revealing his other for to be a tank. Steeltread strikes Galvatron with Main Cannon shot. Red Alert scrambles out from beneath the flaming Galvatron (isn't it usually the /other/ faction leader that's flaming?), and he does, indeed, get singed for his efforts. Once he manages some distance, he draws his particle beam rifle, adjusting it for its highest setting. "I really hate this simulation," he mutters as he lifts his gun and fires. Galvatron evades Red Alert's Particle Beam Rifle attack. Galvatron leaps out of the way of Grimlock's charge, but the ensuing tuck and roll causes him to pop up just in time for Steeltread's tank mode to give him a sound blasting. Red Alert's shot misses, but only barely, since Galvatron is falling to the ground again. He starts to get up, and then he just freezes there, stuck in suspended animation, flickering. His face is contorted into a look of angry hate, and his cannon's glow strobes like a two-frame .gif. He makes no sound. In fact, the cloud of space dust coming up from around him is frozen, too. <>, comes the resounding voice of the training simulator's computer. <> And just like that, Galvatron disappears, as does the imagery of the moonscape. The Autobots are victorious in this simulation -- but will they conquer the /real/ tests to come...? Robot T-Rex! hnnns, and glances around for a bit. "HNn. Me Grimlock think we win?" he muses, and glances around. "Me go yell at techie guy, though! Me no think REAL Galvatron do what thingie just did! ...Maybe." and then, off he goes! Standing up and the main turret splitting into two, the body of the tank seems to shrink into the lighter, faster form of Steeltread Red Alert's injuries are reset along with the landscape. No more sparkling for him! He tilts his head and eyes the ceiling, expession considering. "Still needs improvement, but the high priority issues seem to have been addressed," he observes. "Now I'll just need to find out what was done with the parts removed from here." Steeltread transforms back to his robot mode and sighs. "PRIMUS I hate that form!" He says heading for the ladder. "Time to repair."